O Último a Saber
by Goldfield
Summary: Uma mente ingênua e segredos horrendos... Uma combinação mortal, principalmente quando se trabalha para a Umbrella...


**O Último a Saber**

**I**

Douglas ergueu a cabeça vagarosamente. Sentindo um enorme peso nas pálpebras, abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Fora uma noite exaustiva trabalhando no subsolo do Raccoon Hospital, realizando testes com a vacina para o T-Virus que estava sendo desenvolvida por ele junto com alguns outros cientistas da Umbrella. Naquele momento morria de sono.

Debruçado sobre a mesa, o especialista em biogenética olhou para sua direita, deparando-se com a bela imagem de sua namorada, Michele Grant. Ela sorriu para o amado, ficando ainda mais bonita do que já era: cabelos castanhos lisos, lindos olhos verdes brilhantes e um corpo de deusa. Douglas agradecia aos céus todos os dias por ter conseguido fisgar o coração de uma mulher tão maravilhosa após seu conturbado divórcio.

"Acorde, querido!" – disse ela em tom angelical, empurrando uma caneca com o emblema da Umbrella para junto do amante. – "Tome um pouco de café, ajuda a despertar!".

O cientista fitou os olhos de Michele por alguns segundos e sorriu também, apanhando o recipiente ao mesmo tempo em que se endireitava na cadeira. Tomou um gole da bebida quente, ouvindo a namorada perguntar:

"Como vai indo o trabalho com a vacina?".

"Bem, logo teremos um protótipo 100 efetivo..." – murmurou Douglas em resposta. – "É difícil entender por que os chefões têm tanta pressa em ver pronta uma vacina para um vírus de fins terapêuticos...".

"É verdade...".

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, o funcionário da Umbrella terminou o café e se levantou, seguindo até a porta da sala. Antes de sair, virou-se para Michele e informou:

"Telefonaram-me agora há pouco, parece que hoje não precisarei ir até o hospital! Você ainda tem alguma tarefa por aqui?".

"Sim, preciso terminar alguns relatórios. Talvez eu leve mais uns vinte minutos, não tenho certeza...".

"Eu já vou indo. Passe em casa assim que estiver livre, quero aproveitar esse meu dia de folga como nunca!".

"Pode deixar, meu amor...".

Douglas aproximou-se da amada e beijou-a ardentemente nos lábios. Em seguida caminhou novamente até a saída, acenou para Grant e finalmente deixou o local, carregando uma maleta preta.

Caminhando pelo corredor, o cientista passou diante de um calendário, constatando ser dia 27 de setembro de 1998. De tanto trabalhar na vacina, muitas vezes passando noites em claro, o pobre homem acabara perdendo a noção do tempo. Mas o importante era que poderia curtir um dia em casa sem ter que se preocupar com a pesquisa... Ou talvez não...

**II**

Respirando o ar fresco da manhã, Douglas percorreu o estacionamento da sede da Umbrella em Raccoon City satisfeito com sua vida. Parou diante de um Honda preto pensando em como conseguira superar todas as adversidades que o haviam acometido nos anos anteriores...

Primeiro fora o fim do casamento com sua esposa, Margareth. Ela o estava traindo com seu melhor amigo já há algum tempo, e o infeliz marido demorou a descobrir. Um período de muito stress, tristeza e frustrações, atravessado pelo cientista com grande garra e vontade de ser feliz. Depois veio sua demissão da empresa onde trabalhava, frustrando-o ainda mais. E agora, quem diria... Ali estava ele, um geneticista de sucesso, trabalhando para uma das maiores e mais conceituadas multinacionais farmacêuticas do globo, e namorando uma mulher lindíssima. Douglas se mudara para Raccoon com a esperança de começar uma vida nova, e estava atingindo tal meta com admirável e de certa forma inesperado sucesso.

Entrando em seu carro, Douglas lembrou-se do T-Virus, o vírus terapêutico criado pela Umbrella que em pouco tempo revolucionaria o mundo moderno. Pessoas aleijadas voltariam a andar, indivíduos com distúrbios no sistema nervoso poderiam voltar a viver normalmente. Um verdadeiro milagre da genética. Sua função atualmente era desenvolver uma vacina para o vírus, mesmo não compreendendo ao certo a razão. De qualquer forma, continuaria trabalhando em prol da humanidade...

Douglas era, acima de tudo, um sujeito ingênuo.

Dando partida no veículo, o especialista em biogenética manobrou na direção da rua, olhando para o relógio digital no painel. Eram dez horas. Ainda teria muito tempo para aproveitar seu dia de descanso...

**III**

O tráfego estava relativamente tranqüilo nas ruas centrais da cidade. A calmaria apenas fora quebrada por duas ou três viaturas da polícia passando em alta velocidade, sirenes ligadas. Exceto isso, Raccoon parecia uma cidade-fantasma.

Até que, dirigindo pela rua Ash, Douglas avistou uma aglomeração de pessoas um pouco à frente, fechando a via. Elas pareciam agitadas e assustadas, sem dúvida havia algo errado acontecendo. Uma senhora idosa chegava a chorar desesperada, horrorizada com o que via.

Intrigado, o cientista freou o carro e deixou-o, indo averiguar o que ocorria. Seu coração batia mais forte conforme se aproximava dos moradores, os aterradores gritos de espanto e horror atingindo seus ouvidos com macabra intensidade.

Abrindo caminho entre os curiosos, Douglas, sem muita dificuldade, pôde observar o que causava tanto transtorno naqueles ao seu redor. Ao lado de um veículo batido num poste, sobre o asfalto da rua, um homem vestindo uniforme da polícia estava de joelhos junto ao corpo ensangüentado de um homem de meia-idade usando jaleco de laboratório. Por mais grotesco e horripilante que possa parecer, o suposto homem da lei estava devorando as vísceras do cadáver, deliciando-se com sua carne fresca assim como um cão faminto se banqueteia com uma tigela de ração.

Sem ar devido à bizarra cena, Douglas recuou imediatamente para trás. Sentiu náuseas. Antes mesmo que pudesse soltar uma exclamação de repúdio e pavor, todos ouviram o alto som do disparo de uma espingarda. O namorado de Michele, movido pelo instinto, fechou os olhos por um instante, e quando voltou a abri-los, viu que a cabeça do canibal não existia mais, e que um misto de sangue e encéfalo cobria agora o pavimento. O tiro fora fatal.

"É o fim do mundo!" – berrou o homem que efetuara o disparo, de pé na calçada com a arma em mãos. – "Os mortos vieram do inferno aniquilar todos os pecadores! Convertam-se antes que seja tarde demais!".

Logo em seguida atirou novamente, desta vez para cima, afugentando boa parte das pessoas. Douglas, entretanto, permaneceu imóvel, fitando fixamente o indivíduo que até pouco antes era atacado pelo selvagem policial. Ele o conhecia. Tratava-se de Benjamin Senn, médico do Raccoon Hospital. Mesmo com o rosto do morto estando desfigurado, o geneticista certificou-se da identidade deste ao ler o nome presente no crachá da Umbrella preso ao peito tingido de vermelho do funcionário. Ele deixara algo cair. Uma pasta.

"Jesus Cristo!" – bradou o apavorado especialista em biogenética, trêmulo, enquanto apanhava o achado sem conseguir raciocinar direito.

Com as pernas obedecendo a seus comandos relutantemente, Douglas voltou para dentro do Honda o mais rápido possível. Colocou os documentos do morto sobre o assento vago. Encheu os pulmões de ar. Olhou pela janela. Bateu a cabeça no volante, fazendo a buzina tocar. Ergueu a cabeça. Viu algumas viaturas da polícia chegando à rua.

"Que loucura...".

Pisou fundo no acelerador, tentando ao máximo esquecer as terríveis cenas que acabara de presenciar. Precisava ir embora dali. Precisava atingir sua casa, refúgio seguro e inabalável.

"Mas o que está havendo nesta droga de cidade?".

E assim contornou uma esquina. O caos tomava Raccoon de assalto.

**IV**

Douglas afundou o pé no freio assim que reconheceu a fachada de sua residência, localizada no Distrito de Cider. Ainda ofegante e confuso, o cientista percebeu que ao menos ali as coisas pareciam normais. Ficou mais aliviado quando notou o carro de Michele parado do outro lado da via. Ela provavelmente havia terminado os relatórios mais cedo do que esperava.

"Acalme-se, cara..." – disse o geneticista a si mesmo, tentando ao máximo relaxar. – "Aquele policial no centro era apenas um maníaco antropófago que atacou o senhor Senn, não há com o que se preocupar... Apenas aja naturalmente diante de Michele, você não quer deixá-la alarmada, quer?".

Movendo a cabeça negativamente em resposta à sua reflexão, o namorado de Grant deixou o veículo, levando consigo a pasta adquirida na rua Ash, ainda tremendo um pouco. Já controlando melhor suas pernas, o funcionário da Umbrella ganhou o gramado de sua casa, seguindo até a porta sem conseguir parar de pensar no cadáver dilacerado de Benjamin. E as coisas ficaram ainda piores quando o recém-chegado, depois de mais alguns passos incertos, observou marcas de sangue levando até a entrada.

"Michele, não!".

Mesmo sem necessidade, Douglas abriu a porta num forte chute, por pouco não arrebentando as dobradiças. Entrou correndo na sala de estar, e seu horror cresceu. Tudo estava banhado em sangue, como se alguém houvesse jogado tinta rubra sobre a mobília. Era o sangue de Michele.

E lá estava ela. Sentada sobre um sofá, mão direita cobrindo o ventre ferido gravemente. Pálida como um cadáver, respirando com incrível dificuldade. O amante da jovem pensou em arrancar os cabelos e sair gritando pela rua, mas precisava agir para salvar a vida da namorada. Segurando-se para não chorar, Douglas arremessou a pasta sobre uma poltrona e aproximou-se de Grant, exclamando:

"Deus amado, o que aconteceu? Você está com hemorragia, precisamos fazer alguma coisa!".

"Não há mais nada a se fazer, amor..." – suspirou a mulher, sangue lhe escorrendo também pelos lábios que o cientista tanto adorava beijar. – "Perdoe-me por não ter lhe revelado a verdade...".

"Mas do que é que você está falando? Pare de falar ou perderá mais sangue!".

Olhando desesperadamente ao redor, Douglas procurava algo que pudesse utilizar para estancar o sangramento da amada. Não podendo mais se conter e por isso com lágrimas lhe banhando a face vermelha de nervosismo, o especialista em bioengenharia voou até a cozinha, abrindo um armário.

Totalmente desnorteado, o ingênuo geneticista começou a revirar o móvel, e após alguns segundos de intensa angústia, acabou apanhando um pedaço de pano. Apesar de ter certeza de que não seria suficiente, Douglas voltou velozmente à sala, mas, para sua imensa surpresa, Michele estava de pé, observando-lhe estranhamente.

"Sente-se, você não está em condições de levantar!" – gritou ele, temendo pela vida da namorada.

O cientista percebeu tarde demais que os outrora lindos olhos verdes de Grant não estavam normais. Eles haviam perdido todo e qualquer brilho, transformados em aterradores globos brancos inanimados. Não houve tempo para o brilhante empregado da Umbrella indagar-se sobre o que ocorrera. Michele saltou sobre ele num berro inumano, tentando derrubá-lo e ao mesmo tempo abocanhar-lhe o pescoço.

"Não!" – choramingou Douglas, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

A vítima da agressão tentou primeiramente se soltar com os braços, mas a força exercida pela jovem era absurdamente grande. Lutando para evitar que os dentes da canibal rasgassem sua garganta, o pobre namorado conseguiu finalmente se livrar chutando o tórax da amada, fazendo-a despencar sobre o sofá num gemido tumular.

Douglas ficou parado por mais alguns instantes antes de apanhar a pasta de Senn, correndo em seguida na direção da escada que levava ao segundo andar. Enquanto vencia os degraus, o fugitivo se sentia impotente e amargurado como nunca antes em sua vida de raras alegrias. Chegando ao piso superior, o cientista entrou em seu quarto, trancando a porta logo em seguida, olhos arregalados como os de uma pessoa insana. Girando a chave na fechadura, pôde ouvir Michele subindo atrás dele pela escada, numa perseguição implacável. Ela já não era mais a mesma. Já não era mais humana.

Douglas sentou-se sobre a cama, e pouco depois sua namorada começou a esmurrar a porta freneticamente, emitindo sons guturais. No ápice do pesadelo, o ex-marido de Margareth cobriu o rosto com as mãos e, sem qualquer vergonha, chorou em alto som, soluçando sem parar. Assim como uma criança indefesa que se vê subitamente sem qualquer tipo de amparo.

**V**

A noite caiu em Raccoon City, tornando-a ainda mais assustadora e sombria. Trancado no mesmo cômodo vazio e desolador, Douglas podia ouvir as hordas de canibais gemendo pelas ruas, num coro digno das profundezas infernais. O geneticista percebera que, assim como Michele e o policial responsável pela morte do doutor Senn, os habitantes da cidade haviam se tornado zumbis, mortos-vivos comedores de carne humana, assim como nos filmes "B" de terror aos quais assistira na juventude. Tudo estava perdido. Não havia escapatória. A pacata cidadezinha que escolhera para recomeçar sua vida se transformara numa armadilha mortal.

O pior não era isso. Durante as horas em que permanecera trancado, Douglas havia resolvido checar os documentos presentes na pasta que encontrara junto ao cadáver de Benjamin. E o que leu fê-lo se sentir como um completo idiota. Por meio deles, descobriu que o T-Virus nunca fora um vírus de propriedades terapêuticas. Era na verdade uma terrível arma biológica criada pela Umbrella para ser usada em experiências que resultassem no surgimento de B.O.W.'s, Armas Bio-Orgânicas. Nada mais que monstros mutantes horrendos que seriam utilizados com fins militares.

A sensação era horrível. O pobre cientista fora enganado por todos que trabalhavam consigo na empresa, até Michele. E o mais deprimente era o fato da cidade inteira ter sido contaminada de alguma forma pela terrível praga. Como pôde ser tão ingênuo? Como pôde ser logrado novamente após ter sido traído pela ex-mulher durante vários anos? Talvez sua sina fosse mesmo ser sempre passado para trás por todos, desde a esposa até os amigos mais íntimos.

Se possuísse uma arma, Douglas com certeza cometeria suicídio.

Mas havia ao menos um alento. Michele parara de esmurrar a porta já há algumas horas. Seus gemidos famintos também haviam cessado. Dentro da casa tudo era calmaria, contrastando com os gritos e tiros nas ruas...

Súbito, som de vidro quebrando. Os zumbis provavelmente haviam invadido a casa. Com o coração apertado, o funcionário da Umbrella encolheu-se junto à cama, atento a qualquer barulho. Seguiram-se passos pela residência. Não deviam ser dos mortos-vivos, pois eram rápidos e fortes. Pareciam botas.

Seria algum tipo de resgate?

"Hei, eu estou aqui!" – gritou o sobrevivente, com a esperança de ser salvo.

Douglas ouviu falas ríspidas. Logo depois o som das botas tornou-se mais próximo. Alguém pigarreou e, num piscar de olhos, a porta do quarto foi arrombada por dois homens armados com submetralhadoras. Trajavam vestes táticas completas e tinham suas faces ocultadas por máscaras de gás. Nos ombros, sempre imponente e inabalável, era possível ver o guarda-chuva vermelho e branco da Umbrella Incorporated.

"Graças a Deus!" – bradou o sofrido indivíduo, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem de forma reconfortante.

A dupla de soldados caminhou até Douglas. Um deles examinou a mucosa de seus olhos por meio de uma lanterna, informando ao colega:

"Ele não está infectado!".

"E trabalha para a Umbrella, assim como nós..." – observou o outro combatente, notando o crachá no peito do especialista em bioengenharia.

"Por favor, vocês precisam me tirar daqui!" – implorou o sobrevivente.

"Calma, calma, amigo... Vamos ver se você está na lista de funcionários a serem resgatados!".

O homem armado que examinara Douglas primeiramente apanhou um palmtop guardado em seu uniforme, examinando uma lista de nomes que lhe havia sido previamente fornecida. A luz emitida pelo aparelho deixava nítido o rosto extremamente cansado do cientista. Concluindo a consulta, o soldado disse ao companheiro:

"O nome dele é Douglas Hover, um dos responsáveis pelo desenvolvimento da vacina contra o T-Virus. Segundo a ficha, apenas um fantoche da empresa que já não possui utilidade alguma. A eliminação é prioritária".

"Quê?" – espantou-se o infeliz sujeito.

"Lamento, senhor Hover..." – murmurou o outro combatente, apontando sua submetralhadora para o geneticista. – "Você sempre foi e sempre será o último a saber!".

A rajada foi rápida e mortal, ecoando pelas ruas soturnas da cidade dos mortos.

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

7


End file.
